A Birthday Gift ErixMadara
by Alucardsblood
Summary: Today is Madara's brithday so his gift is his hot naked lover Eri all tied in ribbons.


It was early in the morning as a woman with long white hair slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at a man with short black spiky hair. The man snored softly as the woman reached over and pushed on him a bit.

"Madara wake up," the woman said, pushing on him more.

"Hmm?" the man muttered in his sleep.

"Wake up, I have to ask you something," the woman said.

"Alright give me a minute Eri," Madara said, with a yawn.

"Ok" the woman said.

Eri smiled as Madara, slowly opened his eyes.

"So what do you need to ask me?" Madara asked.

"Well today is your birthday… and I wanted to know what you wanted," Eri answered.

"I really don't want anything, and I really do not care for my birthday," Madara said, sitting up.

"Well, would you least want to just spend the evening together? You could decide what we could do," Eri said.

"Now that I would love to do," Madara said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Tobi, Pein-sama wishes to speak to you," a woman said, from the other side of the door.

Eri and Madara looked at the door. A heavy sigh left Eri's lips.

"I'll try not to be long," Madara said, getting out of bed.

Eri sighed again, and nodded as Madara, got dressed and walked to the door. He walked out the door, and to Pein's office. She got out of bed, and got dressed herself.

"What do you want Pein?" Madara asked, as he walked into the room.

"You shouldn't speak to me in such a tone Madara-sama," a man with spiky orange hair said calmly.

"I'm in no mood, what do you want?" Madara asked again.

"I have a quick errand I want you to run," Pein answered.

"I have plans with Eri, I have no time for this," Madara growled.

"You can do what you want with her when you get back, it is only a small errand," Pein said.

"Fine, what do I have to get?" Madara said.

Pein held out a piece of paper to him. Madara took it, then looked at it. He looked up at Pein with a raised eyebrow.

"Do not question me, just do it," Pein said.

Madara sighed, and nodded then turned and walked to the door.

"Why does he want me to get eggnog?" Madara mumbled to himself, as he walked out the door and down stairs.

Madara walked back to his room where Eri, was waiting for him.

"Eri, I will be back in a few hours, I have to get something for Pein-sama," Madara said, with a sigh.

"Alright, I'll get everything ready for tonight, before you get back, be careful," Eri said, walking over to him and kissing him on the lips.

Madara kissed back then pulled away, and walked out the door.

"I will don't worry," Madara said.

Eri smiled a bit, and walked out of the room. She watched as her lover walked down the hall, and out the door. She sighed, and walked to the kitchen. She looked around for what she needed. She got some sake from the fridge, then walked to the supply closet, and looked in it for some candles.

An hour or so passed, and Eri had everything she needed. She walked back to Madara's room, and started to set everything up when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming," Eri said, stopping what she was doing.

Eri walked to the door, and opened it. Konan smiled at her.

"Pein wishes to see you in his office," Konan said.

Eri sighed and nodded, then walked out of the room then to Pein's office. She walked into his office without even a knock.

"Yes sir, you summoned me?" Eri said.

"I have a special assignment for you," Pein said.

"I don't have time for your stupid missions, and I don't like the fact that you enjoy separating Madara and I," Eri growled.

"I simply don't like your attitude, and I don't like the fact that Madara, would rather fuck you then do his work," Pein growled, standing.

Eri glared at him as glared back at her. A moment passed when Pein's, other bodies walked into the room. She looked over at the bodies then looked at Pein.

"Now Eri, I would go along with what we have planed," Pein said.

Eri looked from Pein, to the others as they got closer to her. Another hour passed as Madara, walked into the base. He walked down the hall to the kitchen, and put the eggnog away.

"Uh god, who knew looking for eggnog would be such a pain in the ass," Madara mumbled, walking back to his room.

Madara walked opened the door.

"Eri I'm back," Madara said, looking around.

Eri wasn't in the room. Madara went off to look for her. After a while of looking everywhere else he walked to Pein's office and then inside. He was about to say something when he saw Eri, naked and tied and gagged all in ribbons. He got a nosebleed as he walked over to his bound lover. A tag hung from one of the ribbons.

'To Madara-sama From Pein,' the tag read.

"I'm going kill them all," Eri thought angrily to herself.

"My, my it looks like I got what I wanted for my birthday," Madara purred smirking.

"Mmm, mm!" Eri growled.

Madara chuckled a bit as he took his cloak off and wrapped it around her. He then picked her up bridle style, and walked to the door. He carried his lover out of the room, and back to his room.

"Mmm, I'm going have so much fun unwrapping you," Madara purred, as he walked into his room shutting the door with his foot.

Eri glared at him a bit blushing hard. He walked over to the bed, and lay her down. She looked up at him, as he crawled onto the bed.

"Hmm, maybe I should keep your wrapped for a little while longer," Madara purred, reaching over then untying the bow that was the gage.

"I'm going kill them all," Eri growled, blushing.

"Oh but why? He gave me just want I wanted," Madara purred, running his hand down her side.

Eri blushed, and moaned softly. Madara moved his hand down her side, and then her hip as he leaned in, and licked her neck. She moaned louder relaxing laying back more on the bed. He moved over top of her as he licked at her neck, and moved his hand to the front of her, then between her legs. She moaned louder as his fingers went and gently brushed agents her entrance. He then started to rub at her entrance making her moan louder.

"Oh you're getting so wet, for me," Madara purred.

"D-don't talk like that, its embarrassing," Eri said, blushing.

Madara only smirked, as he rubbed at her entrance again. Eri moaned again still blushing.

"Oh really?" Madara purred, rubbing faster.

Eri moaned louder, and nodded.

Madara rubbed deeper then leaned down, and licked at her neck again making her moan louder.

"Oh Madara~" Eri moaned, arching her back a bit.

Madara rubbed faster, licking at her neck then untied her hands with his free hand. Eri moaned louder, putting her hands on his chest.

"Undress me," Madara purred.

Eri smirked, and sat up.

"Oh but how can I do a good job of undressing you? If I'm still tied up." Eri asked, smirking.

"Hmm, hm but your hands are free, that is all you need to undress me," Madara purred.

"Damn," Eri grumbled.

"Come on, undress me," Madara said.

Eri pouted a bit, and reached over pulling his shirt off. She then reached down, and pulled his pants off. She smirked up at him, as she leaned, down and took the rim of his boxers with her teeth, and pulled them down.

"Oh god that's so hot," Madara groaned.

Eri smirked, and leaned up then licked at the head of his length making it twitch a bit. Madara moaned softly, and watched her. She took the head into her mouth, and sucked at it gently.

"Oh don't, tease me," Madara moaned.

Eri only smirked as she took a little more of his hard length into her mouth sucking harder. Madara moaned louder, and put his hand on her head. She took more of him into her mouth, sucking harder. Madara moans louder, and ran his fingers through her hair. Eri moaned softly as she sucked harder. The moan sent vibrations through his length.

"Ooh," Madara moaned.

Eri smirked, and pulled away.

"Aw, why did you stop?" Madara said.

"Untie me, and I will give you your gift," Eri purred.

Madara smirked reaching over, and started to untie the ribbons. Once he was finished Eri quickly pushed him back on his back, and crawled over top of him slowly.

"Do you want your gift Mada-chan?" Eri asked.

"Oh god, do I ever," Madara groaned.

Eri moved her hips lower, and over his throbbing length. Madara watched as she grabbed his length and pumped it slowly. He moaned, and grabbed her hips.

"Enough teasing, fuck me," Madara groaned.

Eri smirked, and pushed herself down on him making her moan. Madara couldn't help himself as he thrust up hard ,and fast making them both moan rather loudly. Eri ground her hips with his while he was inside her.

"Oh god," Madara moaned, louder.

"Thrust with me," Eri moaned, as she moved her hips faster.

Madara moans louder thrusting harder, and faster. They both moaned louder. They thrust together moaning louder.

"Ahh Madara~," Eri moaned, louder.

"Eri, you're so tight and wet, I can feel your walls squeezing my member," Madara moaned loudly.

"I can feel you all inside me. Oh god, I love having you inside me~," Eri moaned, louder.

Madara couldn't control himself anymore, as he started to slam into her making their bodies slap together. Eri started to scream in pleasure. The sound of bodies slapping together, and screams of pleasure filled the room. Madara kept his pace, for nearly an hour more.

"Oh god Madara, I'm going cum!" Eri screamed.

"Me too," Madara moaned, loudly.

Madara slammed into her a few more times, before he came deep inside her. The feeling of Madara's seed shooting into her, made her scream out, and cum on his hips.

"Ahhh~" Eri and Madara moaned, loudly in unison.

Eri fell on top of Madara's chest, panting hard. Madara wrapped his arms around her, panting hard. They lay there as they panted.

"Happy birthday," Eri panted.

"Yes, a very happy birthday, indeed," Madara panted, smiling.

Eri cuddled into his chest, and he held her close.

THE END


End file.
